Closing In
by funkyfloral
Summary: Anything that I ever did in life, I just couldn't win. Even trying to escape the horrors of Santa Carla. This is a one shot. Please let me know what you think I don't know whether to make this into a full story yet.


I had to get away, I couldn't stay here another minute. I always felt like a prisoner. Trapped. My breathing came short when I ran in my home straight to my bedroom. I couldn't believe what I had just done, but it was necessary if I was going to be free. The incident kept repeating through my mind while I was throwing my possessions in my suitcase.

His eyes bored into mine, he handed me a bottle which was drenched in sparkling jewels. I knew one sip of the contents of the bottle would change anyone's life forever. This time it would be mine. His smile grew darker when I took the bottle in my shaking one. I hated myself for letting him take control but I literally ran into a dead end and had no other way to get out of this mess. Where would I be now if I just ignored them when I first met them. I should have listened to my mom. That's all I could think of. My mom, her face and her voice. She always taught me never to give up. Her voice echoed in my mind;

"Never forget, don't you ever give up sweetheart, if you see something you want you grab it with both hands and don't let go." Maybe his mom told him exactly the same thing.

"Aimee" I was suddenly brought back to reality to his seductive purring. I shivered when he said my name like that. His ice blue eyes glistened. He always knew how to get the reaction he wanted out of me. His gloved hand gently soothed my cheek.

"Drink, become one of us, be with me."

I stared back at him a bit longer with tears filling my eyes. I slowly brought the bottle to my lips.

"Don't you ever give up" My moms voice repeated through my mind. He wasn't going to bring me down.

"Fuck you" I whispered in defiance.

His face turned into full of hatred and smugly smirked. He knew I wouldn't give up so easily. Before his hands captured me I shattered the bottle on his head with all the strength I had. With my surprise he collapsed on the floor. Hysteria washed over me. What have I done? My chest was hurting from my uneven breathing. I had to snap out of it. As a precaution I grabbed a bottle of vodka and all the spirits I could get my hands on and shook it all over the cave. I pulled out my lighter which was passed down to me from my grandad. I threw it in the cave and it soon came alight. I watched the flames lick around the place and his body. I ran out and didn't look back.

I was running franticly around my room packing the last items before I was out of here. I already had bags in my car. I grabbed my last bag and headed for the front door. It wouldn't be soon before the boys knew what had happened. I actually felt excited that I was escaping this place. I couldn't wait. I was half way to the door, then I heard a familiar lighter being opened. My mouth ran dry and my heart rate sped up. I slowly turned around to meet my fate. My eyes met with his.

"David" I whispered with fear. This can not be happening. How could he be only a few metres away from me when I saw the fire consume him not long ago.

Without a word he lit up a cigarette with my lighter while leaning on the kitchen doorway. He looked flawless. There was no damage to him what so ever. He was perfect. I gulped when I looked at his face. He had no facial expression but his eyes were a different story. They were murderous. He took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Surprise to see me Aim?"

I couldn't even speak, I couldn't think of anything to say. Well that was new for me. I just stared at him. My breathing was becoming short and frantic. He sneered at me. That's when he started to slowly stalk towards me like a predator waiting for his kill. Closing in on me. I instantly took a few steps backwards so the gap between us didn't get smaller. I never took my eyes of his.

"I've noticed that you've been packing," He said in a scolding tone but with a hint of humour. That's right, this was just a big game to him, a nice game of cat and mouse. I was the mouse. Great. "And that's not good now is it Aim?"

I shook off my fear and replied, "I am not becoming like you David!" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

He started to chuckle, "Well that's where your wrong babe." He took one last drag of his cigarette and dropped it on the floor. He put it out with his foot. He looked up at me. I've seen that look many times before.

I knew the chances of me out running David was slim but I wasn't giving up. I turned around and headed for the door. I desperately pulled at the door trying to open it. It was locked. Behind me I heard the jingle of keys. Oh god, I wasn't getting out of this.

"Oh Aimee, Aimee, Aimee when are you gonna learn. You'll never get away from me." He haughtily spat.

I didn't even bother to turn around to meet David, just to see him laughing. Also with the look of victory in his face. I rested my head against the door and thumped it in defeat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I pleaded. I didn't hear him approach me when I felt his hands on both sides of my waist. He started to skim his hands slowly up and down my body.

"Because you belong to me."

I shivered at the contact of his hands and his breath against my neck. I was suddenly spun around to face him. His face was so close I could feel his breath. He looked deeply into my eyes. I felt myself drowning in them. He pressed me against the door, trapping me. He wiped away my tears with his gloved hands. David's hand travelled down my neck to my pulse. My pulse sped up.

"And I care for you to much." He huskily said.

I couldn't take this anymore. I hated when he tried to manipulate me with words like that. I knew without a doubt that I cared for David a lot, hey you could call it love. We both knew our relationship wasn't perfect but who's was? We also knew that we were drawn to each other when we first met. But I would not become like him. A vampire. I hated the idea of taking away innocent lives. But David and the boys didn't give a damn. David brought me out of my thoughts.

"Enough running Aimee, it's time."

His lips gently kissed me making his way down to my neck. He softly suck on my flesh. I tried to break away from him but his arm wrapped around me tightly and pressed me closely to his body. His fangs scrapped against my skin. My moms words crept up to me again. I had to try. I suddenly kneed David in his groin. He let out a moan and let me go while clutching himself. I laughed mentally even for a vampire it still hurts like hell. I jolted upstairs to my bedroom. To escape I would go out through the window on to the garage roof. I placed my hands on to the window to push it open.

Then without any warning I was launched into the air and shoved up against the wall. A jolt of pain went through my body from the impact. I held my head in my hands, rubbing it. I looked up to see David standing not far from me removing his gloves and black trench coat. With a look on his face that could kill.

"Nice try," he teased " but not good enough"

He was soon in front of me. The pain in my head was dulling down a little bit however more pain came from the force David was pinning me to the wall.

"David, don't do this." I begged "Ahh your hurting me"

" I gave you everything; love, a family, a new life with me and this is how you repay me? By trying to destroy me, running away from me!" He ignored my pleads.

"Everything?" I questioned "I asked you for one thing in return for my love and my human life was just time! I know you remember we had a deal. You said you wouldn't force me. You said you would wait until I was ready."

"Yeah, I remember," I frowned at his regretful tone, this wasn't like him. " But you trying my patience now Aimee." He whispered cruelly.

Then his lips came crashing down onto mine, claiming them possessively. I tried to push him away from me. I felt his lips turn up into a smile enjoying my struggle against him. His hands slithered underneath my shirt and made their way around my waist. I kept on pushing him away, trying to resist him but there was no way I could. One of David's hands travelled down my thigh. He wrapped it around himself and picked me up. I tried to kick my heel in his back however this caused to excite him more. I felt the sensation of flying then I landed onto my mattress. David loomed over me letting all of his body weight trap me.

"Stop David." I breathed.

"Make me," He challenged. I struggled against his strength. He sniggered under his breath. I gave up trying. " I thought so."

His lips found my lips making them tingle. I started hitting his chest but soon they were grabbed by one of David's and roughly placed above my head. His lips still continued their assault of mine. His tongue grazed my bottom lip to seek entrance. I wouldn't give it him. His other hand skimmed my breast, his touch made me gasp involuntary. He took this time to take advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Claiming it. His kiss was poisonous and full of hunger. I moaned into his mouth at his movements. David's tongue massaged mine, encouraging me. It was working. I felt myself melting against him. He could also feel it, so he let go of my trapped hands. His hands made their own exploration of my body. I enveloped my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me.

Why was I doing this? I shouldn't be doing this? I should be fighting against him not joining in. I knew deep inside I couldn't resist David no matter what. I could never see my self like my mom, who wanted marriage, kids and a stable job. Maybe I was destined to become like David? Maybe this is what I truly wanted all along but just denied it.

All thought got lot when David's hand slid into my hair making the kiss even deeper. I struggled to breath, he soon realised this and let me take in oxygen. He removed my shirt and kissed my lips and made his way down to my belly bar ring. He sat up to remove his own shirt, I sat up with him so I could do it for him. David smiled down at me from my co-operation. I ran my hands greedily over his well toned chest. I planted soft kisses along his chest and abdomen. He growled from my touch. Then with his fingers he lifted my head to capture my lips in a dark kiss. I latched on to his neck and brought him back down to the bed. All of his weight pressed me into the bed. He broke from our kiss and traced his finger down my face parting my lips slightly.

"Your not going to try and leave me again Aimee." he murmured against my lips. It wasn't a question, its was a fact.

I shook my head. "No, I won't David"

And with that he kissed me, full of passion and urgency. His tongue roamed inside of my mouth as I roamed his. His hands travelled down my body claiming everything. I mimicked his actions down his body. I was so involved in the kiss I didn't realise that we were both completely naked. I turned to the side and saw our clothes scattered across my room. I looked back up at him in confusion, he smiled wickedly back at me and pinned one of my hands above my head again twining his fingers with mine. My free hand came around his neck and he took possession of my mouth.

His hand traced down to my thigh and draped my leg over his hip. I felt his desire lying heavily against me. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer ready for his contact. David's hand pulled my hips up and forcefully plunged into me filling me completely. I screamed in pleasure at his actions. He pulled out slightly but soon returned back inside with more force, making my breath getting caught up in my throat. David's thrusts became faster and more harsh. I bucked my hips in time with his thrusts. I felt his ruthless thrusts increasing with speed.

"David!" I cried his name over again.

He seized my lips and growled in my mouth while I dug my fingernails in his back. I began to feel a fierce burning sensation slowly building inside me. With one last powerful thrust that entered my body I broke.

"Oh … god" I moaned against David.

He was still concealed inside of me, he started to move inside of me again. He soon broke after a few more sharp thrusts. He lay on top of me in satisfaction. He was gently kissing my neck. I felt as though I was actually loved by this creature but who was I kidding, this is David, he doesn't know how to love. I was still trying to get my breath back as I shuddered at his icy breath against my ear.

"It's time."

I was never getting out of this.

"I'll never forgive you, if you do this David." I murmured.

His blue eyes took hold of mine and smirked, "Eternity's a long time Aim, I can wait."

Then his face started to turn into his monstrous side, I gasped in horror. He pinned me to the bed once more and licked my neck making my pulse rage.

"David please don't force me" The tears in my eyes flowed down on their own accord.

"Ssshhhh, it'll soon be over " he lulled.

I have never felt so much agony in my entire life until now. His fangs ripped into my skin. I screamed in pain, his hand came over mouth to muffle my sobs. I could feel my blood, my life being drained away. I withered in pain underneath him. Darkness was creeping over me little by little. Was he going to stop? Was he going to drain me completely?

"David, stop." I whispered lazily against his hand . My eyes started to flutter.

David finally drew back with a uncontrollable gasp. My blood was dripping down his chin he soon cleaned it up with his finger and tongue. He lifted his fingernail to his neck and deeply sliced into his neck, his blood ran down his neck slowly. He bent his head down to my lips and tenderly kissed me. I could taste my blood. David's hand came behind neck to raise my head to his neck because I had no energy to do so myself.

"Drink" he commanded.

I set my lips on the incision on his neck. I let the thick liquid seep into my mouth. I sucked his neck ravenously. His blood was intoxicating, I felt more alive than ever. I forgot all about what was happening I just wanted more. A tight hand gripped onto my neck and pulled my head away. I just realised it was David's hand. Blood was smeared over my mouth, David gladly licked and kissed it away. The darkness was becoming more heavy on my eyes.

"David, what's happening?" I started to panic.

"Don't worry, don't fight it, let it take over."

I did what I was told. I closed my eyes slowly. I was aware David shifting above me and lifting me into his arms cradling me like a baby.

"Just to let you know, I do love you" What? Did I hear that correctly? Did I imagine that?

I managed to open my eyes and look up to him. He gently placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too" I whispered before the darkness completely consumed me.


End file.
